Allison Angel
New Alice |sex = Female |race = Physical cartoon angel/demon |status = Alive |voice = Lauren Synger |job = Ally }} is a character and the alternative form of the original Alice Angel who appeared at the end of Chapter 4 and through out Chapter 5 of Bendy and the Ink Machine along with Tom. Characteristics Description Allison Angel has many similar features to Physical Alice but has a perfected look on her face with no sign of any deformities. Her black hair is tied up in a ponytail, she wears a headband, and sports a pair of broken horns. Like Physical Alice, she wears a black dress with straps, but wider, that also has a brown stain over it, giving the impression of a top, and tights, but also wearing boots each with a belt buckle. Her arms are entirely covered in ink, resembling black opera gloves. She also wears a belt with an attached messenger bag, from which a wrench, a Gent pipe, and a crowbar can be seen, a rope over her left shoulder, and a leather dagger holder with a wrench in it. Her bow seems different compared to Physical Alice, which was tinted with slightly darker colors. Her halo can be found resting on one of the beds after Henry gets out of the prison in Chapter 5. Using the Seeing Tool, a golden glowing halo can be seen floating above her head. Personality Allison is an ally in nature and she cares for Henry, due to her believing that he is "the hope" she was waiting for. This is also shown when Tom persuades her to leave Henry, causing her to tearfully apologize to him. She has a very brave personality, since she is most likely the leader of the partnership between her and Tom. She also has self-doubt, because she says "They call me Alice, but I'm no angel". She also appears to have a dry sense of humor, stating to Henry that it "pays to carry a rope" while inside the Film Vault. However, Allison can be reluctant to do dangerous tasks, as seen when she tells Henry that following Ink Bendy to his lair would likely lead to their deaths, which is a trait she shares with Tom. Allison appears to have amnesia, stating to Henry that she doesn't know her own name, nor does she know her past before transforming into an ink creature, and her history with Tom before his own transformation into an ink creature. Alison never killed Alice. She was just acting. Appearances Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders After Henry Stein defeats Brute Boris, Physical Alice comes running towards him in an attempt to kill him. Just before Physical Alice reaches him, Allison Angel appears and stabs through her heart behind, killing her. Allison Angel and Tom are only seen for a moment before the chapter ends. Chapter 5: The Last Reel After Henry wakes up in a jail cell, Allison can be seen writing on a wall. They begin introducing themselves to each other. Allison says she doesn't know her name, so people call her Alice, even though she's no angel. She then tells Henry to go back to sleep. The second time Henry wakes up, Allison is about to leave the safe house before leaving Tom to keep an eye on Henry. While Henry's doodling on the floor, Allison serves some soup for Henry, knowing that he's hungry. She then apologizes because it's all she and Tom have, before leaving him. Allison is seen again later, making more writings and drawings on the wall she drew on earlier. She explains how she met Tom when she was once pulled back into the ink. She then shows Henry a piece of glass she found while exploring the upper levels that shows hidden messages that can only be seen through it, but lead her in circles. She believes she is not meant to leave the place, but maybe Henry is. She also believes that Henry is "the hope" she's been waiting for. She then tells Henry to go back to sleep, and hopes that tomorrow will be better. Later, Allison is seen repairing Tom's mechanical arm while scolding him for leaving the safe house, because Ink Bendy has seen him and it's only a matter of time before he finds them in the safe house. She notices Henry watching her, so she waves at him before Tom turns his head to look at her. After Henry is woken up by a bang, Allison can be seen disagreeing with Tom about leaving Henry with Ink Bendy outside the door. She then tries to pull out the planks to free Henry, but Tom put his mechanical hand on Allison's shoulder, telling her to stop trying. She sadly apologizes to Henry, then leaves him for dead before Tom catches up with her. They later appear again after Sammy's boss fight. Tom finally befriends Henry and they are forced to fight a horde of Searchers and Lost Ones. They later follow Henry until he falls on a plank. They again reappear while Henry is in the Film Vault on the path to Ink Bendy's lair, where she tells Henry she and Tom can't go over the ink or they will die. Before parting ways, Allison requests Henry to set them free. She and Tom are not seen again after this. Trivia General * Along with Physical Alice, the Lost Ones, Bertrum's monster form, and Tom, Allison Angel does not have a description in Chapter ?: The Archives. * Allison's name is never revealed within the game aside from the end credits and the game files. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders * Allison Angel seems to have the ability to emerge from ink, as if one slows down Physical Alice running towards Henry, she is seen emerging from an ink puddle on the floor and stabbing her from behind. This is seen clearly when using hacks. Chapter 5: The Last Reel * In the reveal trailer during the fight with the Lost Ones, Allison is heard screaming in a fashion to a battle cry. Strangely, the scream is quite identical to Physical Alice's scream when she attacked Henry at the end of Chapter 4. Navigation tab Category:Characters Category:Freedom fighters Category:BATIM characters